


throne of love

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Day 2: “What do you want for breakfast?” “It’s 10 PM” “Oh”+ Late Night Hangouts + Favorite Date
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	throne of love

“What do you want for breakfast?” TK says as Carlos starts to climb up the stairs to shower and change after a long ass day. He’s just come home, exchanged a _hey, I missed you_ kiss with TK and is ready to put on some pajamas and veg out.

Carlos stops, lips quirking up at how at ease TK seems in his kitchen, how he actually wants to cook, and how the only thing he truly likes cooking seems to be breakfast foods.

“It’s 10 PM, babe,” Carlos, says, peeking over the banister to look at TK.

“Oh. Right. My days are all weird and nights are mornings now. I have a couple of hours and I’m craving pancakes. You okay with that, your majesty? Or is your sense of time too precious?” TK says, coming to the foot of the stairs and looking up at Carlos. Carlos can see the mischief glinting on his face from miles away and he can’t help but smile fondly at his dork of a boyfriend.

“Sure, I’m the diva in this relationship,” Carlos says sardonically. “I definitely don’t mind some breakfast if you’re making some.”

“Your wish is my command,” TK says, bowing low and then whistling as he walks back to the kitchen.

Carlos’ boyfriend is an idiot, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He’s in a good mood and they only have an hour or two together before he goes into work. Carlos may be tired, but he can sacrifice a few hours for TK. He can sacrifice a lot of things for the man, if he’s honest with himself. 

Even if there’s not a lot of time they can spend together, Carlos is glad they’re able to squeeze in a late night hangout. TK has been sleeping at his place during the day, not that Carlos minds in the least. There’s the faint scent of cologne and aftershave left on his pillow and it helps put Carlos to sleep since their schedules are overlapping all over the place right now. 

“TK?” Carlos shouts down, having reached the bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna come shower with me first? You know, conserving water and all that jazz. I think the batter can keep for a few minutes!”

“Yes! Two minutes and I’ll join you in there. Get naked, my liege,” TK yells up and Carlos can just picture him hustling to get the mixture together. He’s sure it’s going to be a mess - himself and the counters, so TK will definitely need to wash up. 

Shower dates are his favorite kinds of dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://enablelove.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
